Once in A While: Ficlets Galore!
by Kangarooney
Summary: Once in awhile we'll glance at that long list of characters(in the search thingy) we've never heard of before and wonder who they are or what 'verse they're from. Well I have taken on a self-given challenge of allowing everyone of those aforementioned characters the pleasure of having at least ONE ficlet attributed to them. Enjoy.
1. Abominus

_Here's a challenge that I've made for myself, which will require quite a lot of research, and will probably result in OOCness. So here I go, I'll be writing one fic per character in the list of characters in the search thingy. So it'll go from A-Y (There are no Z's), and if there are multiples of that character- different 'verses- I may or may not have multiple shots, depending on my muse/mood that day. Now..._

* * *

**Summary: **Which was better? Brawn or wit?**  
Character:** Abominus  
**Who is he?:** Abominus is a "combiner" composed of five different Cons under the command of Galvatron. He is the strongest of the combiners, but is also one of the slowest, and least intelligent. He consists of: Hun-Gurrr, Blot, Cutthroat, Rippersnapper, and Sinnertwin.  
**'Verse:** G1**  
Sub-Character(s):** Predaking, Computron, Menasor**  
Rating:** K+  
**Posted:** March 1st, 2013

* * *

At times, when the four of them found themselves together-and not fighting for their seperate factions- they would just be there for each other. Or irritate each other, either one.

This time was not the former.

Abominus, of course, was the main reason for this orn's squabble.

The four of them were arguing over which was better, brawn or processor? Obviously Computron believed the Processor was mightier than the Blaster, and then Abominus disagreed with him. Menasor and Predaking weren't actually involved too much in the discussion, for they had no care for either side.

Predaking personally felt that being agile was more important than both, and then Menasor completely ignored them all and proclaimed how speed was "the way to _Go_"

Their differing views brought about further arguements, reasons, and way _too_ much usage of ther processors. Abominus felt like they were all unjustly ganging up on him; with their fast talking, large vocabularies, and steadily rising voices.

Enough was enough. So, resorting to the one thing he believed in above anything else in the galaxy- besides his mighty leader, Megatron, of course- was how pure, physical strength would solve any problem.

He didn't really think about it, -he never did- just acted first.

Next thing he knew, everyone was quiet. And... off-lined. But quiet none-the-less.

Thank Primus.

* * *

_Doop-i-dee-doo-dah. Up next... Acid Storm... A seeker!_


	2. Acid Storm

_Yoooo... I just counted all the characters. And well, there's a lot. 531 is my count. That's a lot. Even if I updated it every day... that's almost two years. Yeesh._

_Oh... and this one's really short. I originally wrote it long, but it was centered on Screamer, and he's not the main character. _

**Summary: **Decepticons don't interact with new recruits-except to bother them- much less _help_ them.  
**Character:** Acid Storm  
**Who is he?: **Despite his intelligence, data gathering skills, and potential charisma, Acid Storm prefers to wallow in anonymity as just one of the Rainmakers, a cadre of specialized Seekers who have the capability to manipulate localized weather patterns to create acid rain. He is a part of Shockwave's forces on Cybertron.  
**'Verse: **G1**  
Sub-Character(s):** Command Trine**  
Rating:** K+  
**Posted:** March 4, 2013 [Monday]

* * *

He remember the new recruit- and his trine. Starscream, a young, scientific seeker; Skywarp, a prankster and hot-headed; Thundercracker, calm, cool, calculating, and the anchor for the other two.

He could have acted, taken them under his wing and taught them the ways of the Decepticons. But being himself, he watched and waited and never acted. Even when, vorns later he heard of the abuse his "Air Commander" went through.

It was not his place to say anything. Besides, there was nothing he could do anyway.

Besides stand by.

And watch.

Like every other Decepticon in this entire army.

Slaggit.

* * *

_I probably have more words in the form-thingy than the actual ficlet. My idea is to update every Friday and Monday, and maybe Wednesday/any day I really feel like adding- but mostly Fri/Mondays._

_Yeah..._

_Flamer's flames will be used for marshmellows!_


	3. Afterburner

_So by the end of today I should have updated +3 stories to make up for Friday, Monday, this coming Friday, and then this one is just for today._

* * *

**Summary:** War was probably the best thing that ever happened to him.**  
Character:** Afterburner  
**Who is he?:** Afterburner hates authority, hates being given orders, and is generally a seething cauldron of anger. Even innocuous remarks from teammates can send him into a furious rampage. He is ruthless and relentless in battle, giving him the greatest outlet for his rage. Somehow, he can get his temper under control long enough to form the giant Computron with his fellow Technobots, and it does not affect the combiner's mental processes.  
**'Verse:** G1**  
Sub-Character(s):** Autobots/Decpeticons... generally.**  
Rating:** T+..? Language-TF curse words.  
**Posted:** March 14, 2013 [Thursday]

* * *

Everyone in this **entire** army was just so _friggin_-annoying! Afterburner couldn't believe how many bots could be so pipe-slagging irritating. They all sucked aft. Galvatron's aft. They all were always trying to get under his plates... and succeeded.

At least they were in a war though. He really did enjoy ripping the Autobots apart, imagining them as his 'fellow' Cons.

"_Die pathetic Autoscum! I will wipe your existence from this universe, and the NEXT!"_ The only time he was ever _really_ 'calm' was when he and his brothers formed Computron.

It was kind of amusing, how their weird, psychotic relationship could become a calm, calculating, _intelligent_ being.

* * *

_Ooh. Fun stuff. _


	4. Ai Kuruma

**Character: **Ai Kuruma  
**Who is she?:** Ai Kuruma has aspirations of being a highly decorated policewoman. She's fairly sharp, knows her laws, and is a very good driver (if a little wild), able to keep pursuit of getaway cars even in a normal police cruiser. However, her natural over-eager nature seems to get in the way of her duties from time to time. She is partnered with Red Alert. Red's by-the-books nature grates against Ai's ambition, but despite all this, the two work together surprisingly well.  
**Fact: **Ai keeps her lunchbox hidden in a teddy bear. Really.  
**'Verse:** Robots in Disguise**  
Sub-Character(s):** Red Alert, Other-Autobots-Mentioned-But-Not-"Included"**  
Rating:** K  
**Posted: **March 15, 2013 [Friday] -Missed yesterday by 4minutes.-

* * *

The first time she found Red Alert, she thought he was malfunctioning.

_No wonder he's all by himself. He's probably in solitary confinement or something._

The second time was different- well, no, not really. She still thought he was pretty messed up- weird.

_Honestly, aren't these "Autobots" supposed to be high-tech? Can't they fix him or something?_

Then there was that time when she learned it was just his personality mixed with, well, _Giant Evil Robots trying to kill all of his friends._

Eventually the two of them became budd- no, more like _The Bestest of Human-Robot Friends EVER._ Sort of. He only spazzed on her occasionally now, and she learned about how he had a family. The best part... he totally freaked on her for implying that he wrapped them all up in bubble-wrap before allowing them to leeav the "house"- or whatever giant, alien robots lived in- in order to keep them safe.

Honestly though, their relationship brought back the "old her". She had almost fallen into the pit of "Over-Achieving Officers"- so said Jazz- and lost her identity; too focused on becoming "decorated" to realize she could have fun. And evidently... she saved Red Alert, for that is exactly what he had become- also noted by Jazz.

* * *

"Get him! Get him! _Get him!_ Faster, _faster, FASTER!_" A woman shrieked, slamming her foot on the pedal even more. "He's in a _fragging race car!_ Can't you go any _faster_?"

"There are so many laws we're breaking right now..." A rumble echoed throughout the car.

"I don't _fragging care!_ I'm in a _car-chase_! There's no such things as _rules_ in a _car-chase!"_ Again a grumble, this time inaudible. "_Red!"_

"Fine! Fine." The red and white vehicle seemed to gain a random bout of speed, causing it to pull along side the other. "Just don't get us killed..."

"Gotcha." The woman flashed a grin at the dashboard before grabbing a hand-held radio and talking into it. "Pull over immeadiately. You have one more chance left and _maybe_ you won't go to jail... as soon as you exit the vehicle."

"I'm sure that_ added _part helped." The van remarked sarcastically.

The other driver once again ignored the woman and-instead- slammed their car into Red.` "Oh, that son of a-"

"_AI!"_

"Sorry..." Grabbing the wheel, the woman took control and swerved to the right, only to be met with... "Slag."

* * *

"I am _never_ letting you drive _again._"

"Oh come on Red, it was an _accident._"

"I know. They call crashes accidents all the time, and I'm sure when they happen, they make sure whatever the cause for it, isn't the cause for it again. Meaning, _you_."

"But at least we _caught _the guy!"

"..." The heap of metal on the operation table seemed to sigh. "_Bumblebee_ caught him. _You _drove me through a guardrail, and then, off of a _cliff_. There's a difference."

* * *

_Ai Ku-ruma! Wow... I just thought of this... doesn't that sound like words in a song? Blah-dee-blah-dee-dah... AI KURUMA!_

_I have no life._


	5. Air Raid

_Got another second place metal for our robot in FIRST Robotics. Go team 3974~! E=mC^D, aka: Einstein equals McDevitt(our highschool)._

_Fire Truck-the robot- has competed in Hatboro-Horsham and Springside Chestnut Hill Academy. Both times we made it to the final round, and lost 2-1... In both of the opposing teams was "Miss Daisy" otherwise known as team 341. Last competition (Thur-Sat/14-16, 2013) my drive team drove in the finals. I control shooting and the hooks, Lino does the driving, Isaiah is the captain, and Greg the Human Player._

_Enough talking. You didn't come here for a lesson in FIRST Robotics. If you wanna learn more though... PM me. :)_

* * *

**Summary:** To be willing to love, is to be willing to be hurt. To love in war, is to watch your love fall from the sky. Only those truly brave dared to love.**  
Character:** Air Raid  
**Who is he?:** Air Raid is the most fearless of the Aerialbots and likes having fun. He carries air-to air heat-seeking missiles and uses a torque rifle. He combines with his fellow Arielbots to form Superion.  
**'Verse:** G1, Energon, Universe, Animated, Marvel**  
Sub-Character(s):** Skywarp_(Bonus part)_**  
Rating:** T- reference to suggestive themes  
**Posted:** March 18, 2013 [Monday]

* * *

The offer was tempting. No, far beyond tempting, it was... seductive.

The seeker had approached him with swaying hips, his wings fanned out behind him wide and twitching. Although not a seeker, Air Raid could understand the basics of what those wings were saying. The seeker _wanted_ him. Or so it had seemed those first orns.

After they'd been together for a while, the seeker began to subtley mention a name in their different conversations: Galvatron. Air Raid became jealous. Who was this _Galvatron_ to suddenly have caught the optic of _his_ seeker?

When he finally brought the name up one vorn, his seeker acted overyjoyed. His seeker grabbed Raid and practically dragged him all the way to a large building.

Air Raid learned how it was the Head Quarters of Galvatron. By the time he had learned this, he realized there waas something wrong here. His seeker seemed to know everybot there already, like he _lived_ there. But that couldn't be right, his seeker stayed with Raid...

When it all came down to it, Raid found out he was there for one sole reason, an offer. He would join the Decepticons, give them any information he had on the Autobot police forces, and his seeker would be with him forever.

He had agreed.

One orn, while out on patrol, he heard fighting. Knowing his seeker was in that area of battle, he sped as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Primus was not on his side.

He arrived just in time to find the battle over, and greying form lying on the ground.

* * *

_Bonus!_  
_Because I lost track of what I was writing and kinda expanded..._

* * *

Not a word was uttered as he landed beside the shell of his fallen mate. No words were said, but a resolve was made within. He would destroy every last Autobot if it was the last thing he-

"Air Raid." Whirling around with his missles ready, Air Raid realized it was merely Skywarp, the Third of one of the lesser seeker trines. His First was... Starscream? Something like that. When he did not reply, Skywarp continued. "Air Raid, you must flee. You have been targeted. It was not... the Autobots that killed your mate."

Raising an optic ridge in disbelief, he shook his helm, _who else would it be?_

As if having heard Air Raid's thoughts, Skywarp responded. "Megatron, in case you haven't noticed, has been getting more and more unstable. Starscream theorizes that the stress of dealing with incompetent soldiers and planners has caused the Leader to blame everything on everybot else.

"It is a defensive mechanism the processor uses while under large amounts of stress. Unfortunately, it is only meant to be temporary. Megatron has not done anything to relieve himself of the stress, rather he has taken this Defensive Mechanism, and used it to the extreme... to kill.

"The Program is known as Displacement, the action of taking your ire out on a bot or object that has caused no offense. All that I have said comes directly from Starscream.

"He sends a warning: Flee now, or feel the wrath of Megatron."

Air Raid stared at Skywarp, "If he is so unstable, then why doesn't your trine leave as well?"

"Starscream has put too much work into the lab in Megatron's power. If we were to leave, Megatron would find much more than he believes Starscream to have built, possibilities in winning the war. Also... there is blackmail involved."

"I... see. So, do I just _leave_? Or is there somewhere I can-"

"The Autobots have not yet learned of your part on our side. You may leave us and join them, as for your... brands; Starscream gives you this as well, it will do well to conceal them. Apply it to your brands each new orn, in a few nanovorns from now they should be completely gone. Besides, your Autobot brands should help cover them."

"You all truly have thought this through..."

"Starscream is already freeing many of our wing-brothers; he is very considerate to think of you among that group."

"Yes, thank you. I will be... going then."

"Farewell."

* * *

_Air Raid isn't totally freaking out because he's in shock. His mate is dead, and his leader is going crazy, who wouldn't be?_


	6. Airachnid

_So I'm kinda ashamed of how inconsistent I am with all of this failing to update on my pre-set dates. This task is going to take forever. _

_By the way, me and myself just found out that TF:P S3 BW is FINALLY OUT. Of course, y'all probably already know that. But I'm always behind everyone, so last night was like Christmas, except ten times better. Oh, and then today school got out early for some reason or other... It was snowing hard through the first 3 periods, so they let us out early during the worst of it. Annnnd... all the snow melted by the time everyone was home. Gullible school systems._

* * *

**Summary: **One-sided interview from Airachnid's point-of-view. To whom...? No bot knows. Part of her log found later in the wreckage of a Decepticon ship on planet Kreo-Plar in the Sub-Space Nebulae 2223-DF9. And then there was something else too...**  
Character:** Airachnid  
**Who is she?:** Long ago, Airachnid was with the Decepticons, where her cruel, cold-sparked, murderous demeanor served her well. After the Great Exodus of Cybertron, however, she decided to go solo. These days, Airachnid spends her time engaging in her new hobby: collecting endangered species... well, parts of endangered species, mostly the heads. Now, if a species _isn't_ endangered? Oh, they will be. She'll make _sure_ of that, and she'll make sure it's a slow, painful process.  
**'Verse:** Prime**  
Sub-Character(s):** None**  
Rating:** Let's go with... T for this one  
**Posted:** March 25, 2013 [Monday]

* * *

_"I never considered myself a murderer. More of a... collecter. A bot bent on getting whatever they want through any means possible. Well yeah, maybe now and then a **pet** would die, but was it really my fault? No. It's because they're endangered, no bot really knows what they survive off of. 'Else they would have lasted longer. Obviously._

_"And training? Yes, yes I trained them. Or tried to in some cases. Those sentimental, beast loving, bolts-for-processors Autoslaggers thought peaceful acts was they way to go. You see how that worked for them, go ahead, look up the Incident of Goolijen. Now, my method was to use force. **Punishment**, the absolute key to everything._

_"Hm? You don't believe me? Just follow me, look over there, see that Dexterous Geophlander? Or what's left of it... It thought raiding my trophy cabinet was a good idea, 'guess it forgot about my numerous traps in place to keep creatures -like itself- out."_

A drone stopped the recording. "That's where it ends sir."

"And no trace of the femme's corpse?"

"No sir. We believe her form disintigrated when the ship passed through the Lunar Rings."

"Although it is far-fetched... the conclusion is logically reasoned. Very well, hook the ship to ours and let's leave this waste of a planet."

"Yes sir."

* * *

While leaving the planet's atmosphere, an icon appeared on the data-log from the femme's ship. "Sir!" A drone called, presenting the captain with the item in question.

"What is this...?" The captain wondered, opening the file.

_"Hello everyone. I see you have found the wreckage of my ship. I'm sure you enjoyed exploring it as much as I enjoyed exploring **yours**."_ A cackle emitted from the speakers.

"Wha-?" A drone asked, having heard the recording.

_"Hm, you know, I've never seen your kind before. I might add you to my collection."_

A very real pair of optics appeared on all of the screens in the ship. "Hello dearies, welcome to a new beginning; at least... _for me._"

* * *

_Believe it or not, I actually had no idea what to write for her^ until I read one of the prompts a writing site sends me every day. THANK YOU !_


End file.
